Return Home
by RoseNoire313
Summary: Casey is coming home! Who is coming back with her? Why did she leave in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Life with Derek.

Ch.1-Surprise Visit

As she drove through the falling snow she could feel the cold surround her. It was like the emptiness in her heart that she could never fill. So she had chosen to ignore it and by doing so she had lost her family. It was never what she had wanted but it was all in the past and she couldn't turn back now. So she decided that it was time to get her family back. At eight at night Casey McDonald pulled up in front of the Venturi/McDonald house, her old home.

For an hour she just sat there, in her car thinking. She had lost so much when she left. She had gotten into NYU with a full scholarship. Nora McDonald wasn't supportive to say the least. She didn't want Casey to leave and said they couldn't afford the housing in New York. It was then that Denis McDonald came in, he offered to help Casey with the housing and was pleased with the idea of having his daughter so close to him. NYU was a great university, she would be closer to her father, and she had always wanted to see New York but the reason she decided to go was because of…Well it didn't matter anymore, what did matter though was that after five years Casey McDonald would see her family again.

As Casey stood in front of the door she took a deep breath, knocked the door with her left hand, and with her right hand she held her daughter's hand. As the door opened Nora McDonald came into view. "Casey… oh Casey!" Nora McDonald was shocked but with relief Casey could see the joy. Both mother and daughter embraced and Casey was led inside. Before she knew it, the entire family surrounded Casey. A much older looking Lizzie quickly came into view and immediately hugged her older sister, and before they knew it both girls were in tears. No one said anything, to scared of what the other person might answer if they asked a question.

In the middle of all the embraces a much older looking Derek came down the stairs. Hockey had certainly done a job. Derek Venturi was now a toned, well built man. His hair was a bit longer then when Casey had first met him but she liked it. He had become taller and Casey couldn't help but realize that he looked like he could become a male model. It was then that Derek noticed her. He hadn't seen her five years and he couldn't help but stare. Casey McDonald was not the young teenage girl he use to know but a beautiful, and he could tell sexy, woman. Her was hair was longer now and in layers. Her face looked more mature and she wore light make up, the eyeliner making her crystal blue eyes stand out. Her body had certainly matured and she definitely had curves now. Her style had definitely changed. She no longer wore clothes that made her look younger or like a true schoolgirl, but a style that made her look sophisticated yet sexy. She was wearing a tight brown nit shirt that covered her arms but revealed her shoulders, tight light blue jeans, and sexy brown leather boots. It was then that Derek noticed the little girl next to her. " Case…who's that?" As if on cue the rest of the family looked down and noticed the small girl. "This is my daughter Dominique." _I should have told them before…maybe they would've understood…no they wouldn't have and I couldn't have come back yet…but what do I do know? _Silence filled the air, no one new what to say or how to react.

Finally after what seemed like a life time, but was probably only two minutes, Nora McDonald spoke up, "Well uh Casey did you bring your bags?'

Slightly embarrassed Casey replied, "Uh actually I left them in the car, but I'll go get them." _How could I have been so stupid…now they'll think I'm a ditz!_

At this George Venturi seemed to find his voice, "Derek go help Casey."

With that Derek and Casey walked outside with Casey carrying Dominique on her side. As they were outside not a word was spoken. The only thing that was heard was the wind blowing and the snow falling, instinctively Casey pulled Dominique closer as she felt her daughter fall asleep. After Casey pulled her luggage out of her car Derek immediately grabbed them and seemed to find his voice. "Well…uh…Dominique…"

Casey could sense Derek's uneasiness and disappointment but was there jealousy? Before she knew it she said, "I adopted Dominique." She didn't know why she had done that, the only person who knew the truth was her father. _Crap I shouldn't've said that! Now what do I do? I he says something…_

"What?" At that point both Derek and Casey stood half way to the house staring at each other. As the snow gently fell around them brown and blue eyes met and once again there was silence. _I have to snap out of this…I cant fall for this again…not know…I can't do that to Dominique._

"Derek, no matter what anybody says Dominique _is_ my daughter, even if I adopted her…I don't know why I told you but you can't tell anyone."

"I…but…"

"Please Derek. You can't tell…" Casey was no pleading and Derek could see the fear in her eyes. "Please Derek."

"Fine."

"Thank you." And with that Casey walked in the house leaving a very confused Derek behind. _I have to get in control…I can't do this again…I cant loose everything again because of…him…because of Derek._


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

When the door opened Casey was met with questioning eyes. She instantly tensed up and held Dominique closer to her. She knew they were going to wonder about her and she knew how they would react to her explanation. She hadn't seen any of her family in five years and they had all changed. Her mom and George both looked older and she could see a couple of strands of gray hair in George, none on her mom but she dyed her hair. Edwin was now as tall as Derek, at twenty years old he was quite handsome. He wasn't as built as Derek but he did have muscle and he had let his hair grow out a bit to where you could see that his hair was wavy. Lizzie, her little sister was definitely not little any more. Years of soccer had payed off, she was now as tall as Casey and had definately "developed". Lizzie was very thin but fit and had great curves, Casey thought she could be a model. Lizzie's hair was straightwith blond high lights and she also wore make up now. Casey couldn't quite put her finger on it but the way…the way Lizzie looked at Edwin now…she had seen that look before. Then there was Martie. The last time she had seen her she was only thirteen and now she was eighteen. She was no longer a little girl but becoming a young woman. She had probably changed the most. Martie was only a couple of inches shorter then Lizzie but already had developed and formed curves. She was wearing a tight purple shirt, tight dark blue jeans, silver dangling earrings, a silver locket, and she had purple streaks in her hair. _I guess purple is still her favorite color_. Her whole family had changed so much. _How could I have been gone for so long!_

"Well I better put my stuff away and put Dominique to sleep."

"Of course sweetie. Um your room is still the same so just go on up. Unless you need some help?"

"No that's ok, I'm fine. Thanks mom."

Sure enough, when Casey entered her room everything was still the same. It made Casey feel relieved and guilty at the same time. She thought to her self that at least they hadn't forgotten about her. But then she thought about how horrible of a daughter she was. Her family had been waiting for her and she hadn't visited in five years.

When Casey finally got down stair every one was in the living room. Her mom and George seated on a small couch, Edwin, Lizzie, and Martie on the larger couch, and of coarse Derek was on his chair. Casey had to smirk at this _Some things never change!_

"So..." Everyone instantly turned to face her. It was like they were all in a trance and she just woke them out of it. Everyone was once again quiet, it was like they were all scared of what to say next.

Casey couldn't stand it anymore. "Look you guys Dominique is my daughter. She is three now and I am so sorry that I haven't seen you guys in five years. I know I should've called or written or something I just…I just...I'm so sorry." Casey said that so fast she wondered if anybody had heard her. Apparently they had because the next thing she knew her mother and sisters were hugging her again leaving all the men stunned.

"Oh sweetie I'm just so glad that you're here."

"Casey I've missed you so much. There are so many things I need to tell you!  
"Casey I can't wait to show you my new boyfriend!"

The rest of the night seemed to go by fast. Casey told her family about her bakery in New York and dance classes she taught. Casey had actually gotten really good at cooking and decided to open up a shop a year after she graduated. The dance classes she taught since a year after she moved to New York. Nobody asked about Dominique and she was glad about that. She learned that like her Edwin had gone to college to study business and Lizzie now taught soccer, although she was studying to become a doctor. Martie had gotten accepted into a prestiges art school and was in her senior year. Derek…well he had also studied business and now played on the Maple Leafs. After they were all tired Lizzie and her went up to Lizzie's room, where they were now sitting on her bed.

"So Casey tell me, why did you leave? I know NYU is a great school and all but making up your mind so fast and not talking to us for five years…what really happened?" She knew she had to tell Lizzie. She deserved to know the truth…but how.

"Lizz you know me and Derek used to well…

_Flash Back_

_Casey ran into her house and fell on the floor crying. She couldn't take it anymore. It was to much for her! Seeing him with that slut…after they had just thought she was…it doesn't matter because either way she now knew she couldn't be with him. But they lived in the same house! It's one thing to try and move on but when that person who you love and has crushed and betrayed you lives in the same house…Then she saw it. On top of all the mail…there it was…_

_The acceptance letter from NYU._

_She ran to it and tore the envelope open._

_Dear Ms. McDonald_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are accepted into the fall class in New York University. We are also pleased to grant you a full scholorship….._

_Casey didn't have to read anymore. There it was, her ticket to getting over him! They were going to graduate in three months and then she would be gone…But what abiut her family, her friends, her life…_

_They were all sitting at the dinner table, well all except for Derek. Suddenly Derek walks in the door and she could tell he had been drinking._

"_Sorry I'm late. Hockey practice ran late and well the guys wanted to …uh go get something to drink." It wasn't till he sat down that Casey saw a huge hickey on his neck. She couldn't take it anymore. _That ass hole how could he!..._It was then that Casey decided._

"_I have something to tell everyone…I got into NYU! I'm going to go there!" She could see Derek shocked expression, and then the look of horror in his eyes but it was too late for that now. The rest of the night Casey put on a happy face…waiting so that she could go to her room and let all the tears out._

"…It just didn't work out and well I needed to get away. I never thought that I wouldn't see you guys for so long…It's just well…with my business and classes…I just…" She couldn't tell Lizzie the whole story, not now at least.

"Casey I know there's more…but I know you'll tell me when you're ready." Casey gave Lizzie a hug _God she hasn't changed…she still acts more like the big sister _Casey was glad but then Lizzie pulled away. "But Casey…what's the story on Dominique."

"Lizzie she's my…"

"Casey I know you…We might not have seen each other in five years but I still know you…And I know that if you really had gotten pregnant you would have told us…so how did you end up with Dominique Casey?"

_I cant lie to her…God Derek already knows and now Lizzie…o she's my sister…I have to tell her. _" Ok I'll tell you…It all started about a year after I moved to New York…


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

" Ok I'll tell you…it all started about a year after I moved to New York…" _No this is too hard I can't…No I have to get a hold on myself…She needs to know. "_Me and my roommateSamantha had gotten really close. She was my best friend and we told each other everything. She was always there for me and well…Liz, Sam had a daughter that year. The father had walked out on her when he found out she was pregnant. She was like a sister Liz, I told her I would always be there to help her out, so we kept on renting an apartment together. For a while everything seemed to be going fine…" _God I can't start crying now…"_Anyways …umm Dominique was a great baby, She was always well behaved, didn't fuss a lot, and Liz you should've seen her…she was so beautiful….It wasn't till after three months that Samantha went to the doctors…She had been feeling really week lately and had strong nose bleeds…we thought that maybe it had to do with the pregnancy…The doctors did some tests…." Casey couldn't hold it back now and let the tears run down her cheeks freely.

"Casey you don't have to tell me what happened…" Lizzie tried to comfort her sister. She now realized that the story behind Dominique must have been a lot harder on Casey then she had thought,

"No, Lizz you need to know" Casey took a deep breath and went on with her story "The doctor said it was leukemia. I couldn't believe it…but that's when Sam told me that she had had Leukemia as a child and they had thought that she had beaten it….that wasn't the case tough and after some more testings….the doctors said there wasn't anything they could do this time." Casey was now crying again. " Liz, Sam died a week after Dominique's first birthday…. She loved Dominique so much… Sam's parents had kicked her out when they found out that she was pregnant and she didn't know where the father was, although I don't think she wanted to either way, …so on Dominique's birthday she asked me if I would be willing to adopt her…. Sam was like a sister and I already loved Dominique like a daughter so I immediately accepted."

"Oh my gosh, Casey I'm so sorry…"

"I know Liz…after that I moved in with dad. I couldn't afford the apartment on my own and it was just to hard to be there without Sam…Dad had already known about Sam and Dominique so he understood…." Casey was now calmed down knowing that Lizzie knew, "For the next three years or so we lived with him. I was able to stay in school and Dominique was watched by a nanny that dad hired. When I graduated I started my own bakery. I know everyone thought I would want to become some CEO or a lawyer or some thing like that but I guess my goals changed. I had started taking cooking classes in college, at first so Dominique wouldn't starve. I ended up loving it and the bakery let me have a lot of time with Dominique. Dad helped me start it up and it soon became a huge success…Liz if I could go back in time to when Sam asked me if I would adopt Dominique I would still say yes…the thing you have to understand about this is that Sam didn't want Dominique to remember her… She made me promise to never tell Dominique about her…She said that Dominique knowing would only bring her sadness and that I was already as much of a mother to her as she was…I never agreed with her on that but it was her decision…Liz only you, dad, and Derek know, you can't ever tell anyone. I'm Dominique's mother and if other people don't like that then that is there problem not mine or Dominique's."

"Casey, I under stand, I won't tell anyone." Lizzie pulled Casey into a hug but when she pulled away Casey noticed she was smirking, " But how is it that you told Derek?"

Casey knew what her sister was thinking and she didn't like it. No one ever found out why Derek and her had broken up but she didn't like the idea of Lizzie thinking they were going to get back together, "It just kinda slipped that she was my adopted daughter that's all and I'm really tired now so I'll see you tomorrow."

Casey quickly walked out of Lizzie's room but was still able to here the _yeah right _from Lizzie. _Tomorrow is going to one long day._

The next day Casey woke up at seven in the morning. The house was quiet but she could tell that someone was in the kitchen because she could smell a fresh batch of pancakes being made. As Casey walked down the stairs she was a bit nervous at what her mom might ask her but as she walked into the kitchen she couldn't believe what she saw.

Derek's point of view

"Ok princess what would you like for breakfast?" Derek had woken up at six thirty like he usually did to find a little girl in his chair watching Scooby-Doo. She had simply looked at him and told him she was hungry. His heart had instantly melted, she reminded his of his Smarty when she was little. Dominique was now looking up at him with wondering eyes. "Ok, how about I make us some pancakes?"

Dominique's eyes lighted up and she started jumping up and down. "Yay pancakes! I **LOOOOOOVE **pancakes!" He picked up Dominique and swung her around him, which only made Dominique more excited. That's when Derek noticed Casey standing in the doorway with a huge smile on. He instantly put the little girl down and when she noticed Casey she ran to her

"Mommy! Mommy! Guess what?"

"What sweet heart?"

"Derek's going to make pancakes! Make them with us please!!!!!" Derek looked at Casey in her black nightgown and couldn't help but hope that Casey would agree with her daughter to help. Casey then looked up at him and he only smiled at her.

"Sure sweet heart."

"Yay! Lets make breakfast just like at home! Let's put music on just like at home and dance while we make breakfast and we'll be like a family!"

Casey looked at Dominique with so much warmth but Derek could see the hint of sadness in her eyes at the little girls last comment. "Sure sweet heart, you just go and get you Disney CD, I put it in your back pack." With that the little girl ran out of the kitchen.

Casey then turned around to look at Derek. Her expression had changed and he could definitely see the sadness now.

"Look Derek about Dominique…well lately…she's been kinda wanting a father and I mean…I know that its non of your business but you know, its really hard to tell a four year old why she doesn't have a father and well…"Derek could see this was a sore spot for Casey and he wanted her to be comfortable around him like she used to be.

" Look Case about what happened between us I think you should know tha…"

"Derek, I got you weren't ready…It's in the past know."

"But Case…"

" I'm back!" Dominique came running in and handed Casey a CD. Casey put in the CD and 'Part of Your World' started to play. Both girls started to dance. Casey got the pancake batter out while swaying her hips to the music and Dominique started twirling around the kitchen while occasionally handing ingredients. _Why do I feel like this is what I've been waiting for…cause I still love her…it doesn't matter she'll never forgive me. _For a while the three kept on making pancakes while dancing. Then the song stopped and 'Kiss The Girl' started to play.

"This is my favorite song! Don't you like this song mommy?" Casey smiled down at her little girl.

"I sure do sweetie."

Casey went get some chocolate chips for the pancakes that were on the counter, as she turned around she came face to face with Derek who had gone to get the chocolate chips.

"_Yes, you want her _

_Look at her, you know you do _

_Possible she wants you to _

_There is one way to ask her_"

Derek looked down at Casey. She looked so beautiful and innocent. There she was right in front of him like he had dreamed about for years. Before he knew it he had his arms around her.

"_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_"

He still loved her. He wanted to tell her he was sorry. He wanted to tell her he was ready. But he couldn't get a word out. He was looking in her eyes and he swore he could still see love in them. _No she doesn't love you anymore!...but what if…_

"_Sha la la la la la, my oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl"_

Before he knew it Casey had her arms around him and pulled him into a kis. It started out slowly but he soon let his arms into her mouth. The kiss got more passionate. Casey roamed her hands through his hair, while he massaged her back. Casey let out a small moan and Derek pulled her closer to him. _God I love her…She is so perfe…_

"Yay! He hissed the girl!" Casey and Derek looked down at Dominique who now had the biggest smile on her face and was giggling. All Casey and Derek could think of was _I can't believe we did that in front of her!_


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Casey didn't know what to do. She was still trying to control herself, being so close to Derek was not helping. _I can't do anything in front of Dominique…wait, no I can't do anything with Derek at all!..what did I do…I kissed Derek…Oh my god I kissed Derek!_

"Yay mommy! Yay Derek!" Dominique was now jumping up and down with joy. Then to make matters worse Edwin and Lizzie walked into the kitchen. Casey could see that Lizzie was extremely happy and Edwin had the goofiest face on. _Oh no they can't be…_

"So what are you guys doing?" Lizzie asked innocently.

"Mommy and Derek were kissing! I'm gonna have a daddy! I'm gonna have a daddy!" Dominique was now happier then ever and was now running around everyone. Edwin and Lizie were looking at each other and smirking. Derek looked shocked but couldn't help but smirk himself. Casey was looking at Dominique with a panged expression.

"Dominique, sweetie why don't you go and get ready for our trip to the zoo and then we can eat our pancakes, ok?"

"Ok mommy!" Before anyone knew it the little girl was pulling at Derek's arm.

"What is it princess?"

"Will you go to the zoo with us? please…please..please!" Dominique's face was filled with so much hope that no one could say no to her. Derek looked Casey and could see that she was trying to figure out what to do. Casey then looked at Derek and nodded.

"Sure princess I'll go. Now go get ready." Dominique immediately ran out the kitchen.

"Derek I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…I never thought that she would…oh my god I'm the worst mother in the world." At the last comment Casey started to cry and Derek held her in his arms.

"Case it'll be all right, you'll see."

"Alright! Derek she thinks we're going to get married! She thinks you're going to be her father! God what am I going to tell her!" Nobody knew what to do to calm Casey down. Lizzie decided to take a wild shot.

"So why were you guys kissing in the first place?" Everyone was quiet. Nobody knew what to say.

Casey didn't know what to say. _What am I going to say! The truth! Oh yeah…Liz I kissed Derek cause I still love him and…no I don't still love Derek! I can't…God I am so messed up! _"Uh well…You know I wanted to ask you something earlier Liz but you weren't in your room or in the bathroom. Where were you?'

Now every one was quiet. Edwin and Derek looked uncomfortable. Lizzie and Casey were smirking at each other. Then Dominique came in.

"Ok I'm ready for pancakes!"

**1 pm In front of the Panda cages**

" Mommy I want a panda!" Dominique looked into Casey's and gave her her happiest little girl look.

"I'm sorry sweetie but panda's belong in the zoo or in mountains. Not in a apartment in New York." Casey could tell Dominique was going to pout so she quickly added "Hey, isn't it time for lunch. Why don't we go to that Monkey's Café and then we can go look at the monkeys.

"Mommy I'm not hungry. I want to play with the pandas!"

"Dominique we really should…" Casey was cut off by Derek lifting Dominique up and placing her on his shoulders. Casey couldn't help but smile at the thought that they looked like a family. _No. In a couple of days me and Dominique will be going home and we probably won't se Derek for months. Even if the thought of us being a family is cute we'll never be one. _With that Casey felt hurt and started walking faster. "Come on we better go.

When Derek knew Casey wouldn't here he quickly whispered to Dominique. "You know if you really want a panda then maybe you'll get one for Christmas." With that said Dominique's face lit up like if it were Christmas already. But that's when it hit Derek. The next day was going to be Christmas and he didn't have anything for Casey.

**Five McDonald-Venturi home**

Dominique ran to Edwin and Lizzie, who were in the living room, to tell them how their day had gone. Casey stood in the doorway looking at how happy her daughter was. Sure her daughter was a naturally happy person, but she should have brought her to see her family. Then she noticed Edwin looking at her with an evil grin and then he nudged Lizzie. Casey didn't understand why Edwin was giving her that look or why Lizzie was looking surprised and nervous. Then she felt Derek beside her and he was pointing upward. Casey was in utter shock.

"You guys know the rule. Who ever is under the Christmas tree has to kiss." Casey could've killed Edwin right then.

Casey was about to walk away when she felt a strong arm pull her back. Before she could do anything she felt Derek's lips on hers. They were so gentle and it felt just like it used to. Like if they were meant for each other, but that only brought back old memories. Some that were wonderful and some that broke her heart. She could feel her eyes tearing up and as a tear rolled down her cheeks she pulled away. She looked into Derek's face and knew that she was falling for him again, but then she never did fully get over him. No, she loved him but the only thing she could think of doing was running. And so that's what she did, she ran up to her room.

Casey was crying on her bed when she heard Lizzie come in. "He wasn't ready."

"What?'

"Derek. He wasn't ready to be a father."

"But he and Dominique…"

"No. When we were in high school. He wasn't ready…"

"Wait you were pregnant?" Lizzie was shocked. Her sister never told her any of this, but looking at Casey who looked so broken she knew it was killing her to relive what had happened.

"No, but we thought so. Lizz he froze. He just left when we thought I was pregnant. He said he wasn't ready, Lizz I wasn't ready either but he was the one that left!" Casey was now fully crying. "I took the test again the next day and it came out negative. I wasn't pregnant and when I told Derek he was relived and said he was sorry but I wasn't talking to him." Casey looked up at Lizzie and Lizzie knew that what was coming up next must've really hurt. " The next day at school I saw Derek making out with some girl in the hall way where every one could see!...That's the day I chose to go to NYU."

"Oh Casey…" Lizzie went over to Casey's side and hugged her while she cried herself to sleep.


End file.
